Destiny Calls
by Aqua Angel Airn
Summary: It's been six years since Chihiro left the spirit world. She's still in love with Haku and destiny has plans for her. when her parents get in an accident whats left for her in the human world? Happy ending i promise R/R please. I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY
1. Chapter 1: The Accident

Hello peoples so this is my first fanfic so don't me mean k thanks.

I would like to explain some things one is this will have a happy ending. Two yes there is some violence but not much. And three don't send me a review to say you hate this story. Also I do not know when I will end the story I will keep writing until my friend is satisfied. That is all please enjoy.

Chapter one: The Accident

Chihiro woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She groaned at the thought of going to school.

"Chihiro wake up you're going to be late." Her mom called

Chihiro sat up in her bed and stretched her arms over her head. "I'll be down in five minutes" she called to her mom. Chihiro got up and changed into her school uniform. Her uniform was a white button up shirt and a white low cut tank top for an undershirt. Her skirt was black with a white stripe lining the bottom; she wore white socks that went up to her mid thigh. Her shoes were black two inch heels and her jacket was black with white stripes lining the sleeves. She went downstairs and ate the breakfast that her mother had made for her.

"You're father and I will be late tonight" her mother told her "there's a dinner for the company employees, I'll leave some money by the phone and you can order pizza." Chihiro nodded and left for school.

School passed by the way it normally did, boring classes, boys confessing their love to her. Finally the bell rang for her to go home.

Chihiro walked in the door and took off her shoes (a custom in Japan) she was about to go up stairs to her room when she heard a knock on the door. She walked to the door and saw it was Kyoya one of the boys that had confessed his love for her earlier in the day. "Um what are you – "

Kyoya cut her off "Chihiro Oginio I love you please be my girlfriend" he practically yelled.

"Gomen, I'm not, I just don't feel that way toward you" she said as nice as she could.

"Please if you just give me a chance I'm sure you would return my feelings."

Chihiro began to close the door "Gomen, but I'm just not interested." She told him as she shut the door. (A/N: HAHA REJECTED :P)

Later that night at around eight Chihiro woke from her nap to the sound of thunder. A storm was raging, lightening illuminated the sky, and thunder clapped ringing in her ears. She heard the phone ring and got up to answer it "Hello?"

"Hello this is Officer Yuri Sumino," her voice was grim. "Is this the Oginio residence."

"Y-yes" officer Yuri's voice was so grim Chihiro couldn't help but studded. "This is Chihiro Oginio."

"I see, Ms. Oginio I regret to inform you that your parents were in a car accident, both died on impact."

A/N: Please don't hate me because I killed her parents it's just part one in the grand scheme of things and all things in my story happen for a reason. Except for the love scenes I just like love scenes.


	2. Chapter 2: The Return

Chapter 2: The Return

Chihiro dropped the phone she was in complete shock as tears began streaming down her face. Suddenly the power went out. Chihiro heard a window break someone was breaking into her house! She heard footsteps and turned around to see Kyoya standing there with a knife.

"You will love me Chihiro. I will make you love me." As he said this he approached Chihiro, he cut her arm. She cried out and ran to the door. She quickly put on her running shoes and ran out into the storm.

Kyoya chased her into the woods.

Chihiro kept running she didn't dare look behind her for fear that Kyoya might catch up if she did. She tripped over a tree root twisting her ancle that was now bleading. She quickly got to her feet and began running again fearing Kyoya would catch her. She stopped when she saw, what she knew to be, the enterence to the Spirit World.

She ran through the tunnel and came to the open field that was now filled with water. She stopped because she couldn't swim. She saw a very thin ledge that she might be able to get across to get to the ferry that carried the spirits. She walked over and got her footing. She carefully slid along the ledge, then a huge wave came and swept her into the water.

She thought that she would drown for sure, her lungs filled up with water. She saw a white dragon with a green mane, then her vision went blurry and she blacked out.

A/N: hey peoples sorry its so short but I just wanted to leave it at that for now I'll have the next chapter up in about 15 minutes and no I'm not killing Chihiro!


	3. Chapter 3: Reunited

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away

Chapter 3: Reunited

Haku had sensed a human pass through the gate. He rushed over to deal with the human. When he got to the water he saw a 16 year-old girl drowning. He quickly rescued her, he set her on the ground, pulled her hair out of her face. He recognized her 'Chihiro' he thought then checked to see if she was breathing; she wasn't. Haku lifted her chin, opened her mouth and performed CPR. (A/N: awww their first kiss).

Chihiro opened her eyes and sat up coughing up water from her lungs. She saw Haku, "H-H-Haku" she said a slight blush creeping on her face. "What happened?"

Haku spoke calm and cool like he always did "I sensed a human passing through the gate, I went to check it out and found you drowning. When I brought you back to the ground you weren't breathing so I had to perform CPR" Haku couldn't help but blush as he said this.

Chihiro noticed him blushing and began blushing even more. "T-thank you, Haku"

Haku held out his hand in it was a purple hair tie. It was the hair tie her friends made. "It was over by the gate I think it fell out from the wind blowing. (A/N: I'll explain the significance of this later on in the story.)

Chihiro took the hair tie and tied her hair up so that it wouldn't get lost again. "Haku" she spoke.

"What is it?" he asked concerned

Chihiro quickly wrapped her arms around his neck as she began crying "Please, please… don't… make me … go back there… again. Please" she pleaded between sobs.

Haku was shocked the girl he'd loved for so long was sitting here in his arms begging to stay in his world. He pulled Chihiro at arm's length to see her face and spoke "Chihiro, what about your parents won't they worry?"

Chihiro's eyes began to well up again she leaned into his chest and spoke "No, no they won't they're dead!" she began to cry louder.

Haku put his hand on her head and spoke "If you truly wish to stay here then you should. Let's go to the bath house you must be tired."

Chihiro stood up, but before she could take a step she passed out.

Haku caught her and carried her bridle style. When they reached the bath house he took her down to the boiler room. "Kamaji!" Haku called out.

Kamaji turned and looked at Haku carrying an unconscious Chihiro. "It seems that Sen had come back to you."

Haku blushed slightly at the boiler man's remark "Could she stay here for a little while? I have work to do and I want someone to keep an eye on her."

Kamaji pulled out a blanket and pillow, "Here she'll be more comfortable."

"Arigato" he thanked the kind old boiler man. He set Chihiro down and covered her with the blanket and kissed her forehead. "Sleep peacefully, little one." He whispered as he left the boiler room.

A/N: so what'd ya think my friends thought it was cute little Yuuki was begging me to write more.


	4. Chapter 4: The Story

Chapter 4: The Story

Chihiro laid there with her eyes closed as she listened to Kamaji grind the herbs for the baths.

"Dinner time!" she heard a young woman call out. She recognized the voice, it was Lin. Lin slid open the servant door to bring Kamaji his food. She looked over and saw Chihiro "Sen!" she yelled as she ran to over to her friend. "Kamaji what happened to Sen?" she demanded.

Wait for her to wake up and ask her" he told her. "All I know is that she's been through a lot. She's very tired we should –"

Lin didn't even let him finish. She started shaking Chihiro to wake her "Sen, Sen Wake up" she commanded.

"Let her sleep" a voice broke in "she needs to rest, I'll tell you everything I know."

Lin got up and glared "Listen here dragon boy if you did anything to her I swear I'll –"

Chihiro cut her off "Demo, Lin –" she was cut off by a death grip of a hug.

"Sen, you're ok, what happened, why are you here, how did you get here, when –"

"Lin perhaps you should let the girl answer one question before asking another" Kamaji cut in.

"Ok then, first question why are you here?"

Chihiro looked at Lin then answered "You're not happy to see me?" she looked at her with sad eyes.

"No, No that's not what I meant" she defended. "I just meant that I thought that you were gonna stay in the Human World with your parents." She stated.

Haku glared at Lin as Chihiro's eyes began to well up again. "They… they died" she said in a whisper as she cried.

Lin and Kamaji were silent and the soot balls crowed around Chihiro trying to comfort her. (A/N: I love those adorable little balls of soot)

Haku walked over and sat behind Chihiro and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. "Shhh… you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." He soothed softly as she began to relax in his arms. "However I would like to know how you got that cut on your arm" he stated in a concerned voice.

"I-It was… Kyoya" she said in a barely audible whisper. She spoke again "I got home, I was about to go to my room when someone knocked on the door. I opened the door and Kyoya was standing there. He asked me to be his girlfriend." Chihiro felt Haku tense up and spoke again. "I turned him down and closed the door. I took a nap in my room, I had taken my hair down and put my hair tie in the pocket on my uniform shirt so I wouldn't lose it. I woke up around eight and it was raining, the phone rang I got up to answer the phone. The woman on the other end told me that my parents were in a car accident and they died on impact. The lights went out and I heard the sound of glass breaking. I turned from the phone to see what happened. Kyoya was standing behind me holding a knife he um… said some stuff then he walked toward me he went to stab me in the side. My hair tie glowed and somehow he only got my arm. I took my chance and ran to the door I quickly slipped my running shoes on and ran out I kept running and tripped on a tree root that cut my ankle. I was afraid Kyoya would catch me so I got back up and kept running. Eventually I found the gate that led to the Spirit World and ran through the tunnel when I reached the end I stopped almost falling in the water. (A/N: this is where she dropped the hair tie) I looked around and saw a short ledge that I could use to get to the ferry that carried the spirits, I got my footing and started to get across. Then a wave crashed and carried me in the water, I can't swim so naturally I was drowning. I woke up and I was here. (A/N: she doesn't remember Haku saving her because she was so out of it)."

Kamaji and Haku were speechless, Lin on the other hand was about to explode "What The Hell! Who Is This Kyoya Guy I Swear When I Get My Hands On Him HE'S GONNA WISH HE'D NEVER BEEN BORN!"

A/N: so what'd ya think it's longer than usual but I could find a place to cut the chapter. Also what do you think of the whole Lin acting like Chihiro's big sister?


	5. Chapter 5: The Intruder

Chapter 5: The Intruder

Haku suddenly spoke up "You just might get your chance, another human just passed through the gate." He felt Chihiro tens up in his arms. He kissed the top of her head and gently spoke "Fear not little one (A/N: AWWW he's already given her a pet name) you're safe here, and I won't let anyone hurt you."

Looked at them and decide to embarrass Haku "In other words he won't let some guy come and take you away from him."

Haku blushed lightly as he got up he turned to Lin "Lin would you like to help me put this Kyoya in his place?" he asked as he walked to the door.

"It would be my pleasure," Lin said getting up and cracking her knuckles. And followed Haku out the door.

"Ano," Chihiro spoke looking up at Kamaji "I hope they'll be alright."

Kamaji couldn't help but laugh "Sen… you know… Haku is… a dragon… he can handle himself." He said between laughs.

"I know but I can't help but worry about then," Chihiro spoke shyly.

"That's because you're such a sweet girl you'd worry about someone even if they were trying to kill you" he stated smiling at her "but now you need you rest so much running and almost drowning has really taken its toll on you"

Chihiro nodded and happily complied falling into a deep sleep.

A/N: yah I know its super short but I didn't want to make the next chapter too long I'll have it up in 15 minutes.


	6. Chapter 6: The Strange Human

Chapter 6: The Strange Human

Lin and Haku arrived at the gat to the Spirit World and found a very angry and violent Kyoya.

"What are you doing here!" Haku growled in a dangerously low voice baring his dragon fangs at Kyoya.

Lin walked up and punched Kyoya in the face breaking his nose. "How dare you come here after what you did to Sen!"

"Where is she?" Kyoya growled "Where is Sen?" (A/N: I'll explain why he called her Sen instead of Chihiro later.) his eyes began to glow a reddish color.

Haku was taken aback by the magical aura that was now surrounding the human 'how? He _is _a human. He _shouldn't_ be able to control magic' Haku thought to himself. "I don't think we should kill him just yet." Haku called to Lin as he used a sleep spell on Kyoya.

Kyoya's magical aura disappeared as he began to fall victim to the sleep spell. Just before he passed out he spoke in a different voice than before "help me, please help" and with that he passed out.

"What was that about?" Lin asked Haku who was picking up the human. "Hey what are you doing _he's_ the one who hurt Sen," Lin spoke in a voice that clearly said _'I'm gonna kill you'._

"It's… strange," Haku began "He is nothing more than a human, yet that power was… he shouldn't be able to use such strong magic. That power he displayed I don't believe it was his power." He explained

"What are you talking about?" Lin asked confused

"I think I should bring him to see Zineba she may know what's going on." Haku stated.

"Ok so we take him to see Zineba, but what do we do after that what if he wakes up and tries to attack Sen?" Lin asked worried for her friend's safety.

"If he does then I'll kill him right then and there." Haku stated.

"Alright fine, let's just get back to the bath house." Lin ordered.

Haku nodded and handed Lin the sleeping human as he turned into his dragon form _Get on _he said.

"Hey how can you talk in your dragon form?" Lin asked as she hoisted Kyoya on Haku's back before getting on herself.

Haku began flying toward the bath house _its called telepathy Zineba taught me. _He stated as he landed outside the bath house.

Lin got off and took the human off Haku's back. "So you just think and we can hear your thoughts?" she asked as Haku changed to human form.

"Well yes but only if I want you to hear." He stated taking the human from Lin and entering the bath house.

A/N: And we stop there for now I'll write more and maybe update tomorrow if not then I'll update Monday seeing as how I write my stories at school and type them at home. I'm really slow though seeing as how this is all I have after three days.


	7. Chapter 7: Shedding Light on Situations

Chapter 7: Shedding Light on the Situation

"Ah Master Haku welcome back." Greeted a little frog employee.

"Thank you, I'm afraid I cannot stay and talk, I need to speak with Zineba." Haku said as he walked past the frog spirit.

"I'm afraid Madame Zineba is speaking with some new spirits." Explained the frog spirit.

"New spirits, but how is that possible? So far as I know the humans haven't destroyed any spirits' territory lately." He said now thoroughly confused.

"I don't know much, but they came in last night while you were out. There is a man who is an earth spirit and his mate a wind spirit." Explained the little frog spirit.

_An earth and wind spirit that both arrived yesterday after Chihiro's parents died. Could it be that her parents were spirits trapped in human bodies? _Haku thought as he carried the 'human' to Zineba's office. He stopped in front of the door and the door opened. He walked into her office and gasped at what he saw. _It is her parents._

"What do we have here?" asked the old witch looking at Haku carrying the human.

"Um… well he came through the gate. I was going to get rid of him, but he started exhibiting a very strong magical aura. Now before you say anything, yes I know that all humans have some ability to use magic, but his aura was far too strong for that of a normal human." Haku quickly explained.

"Hmmm, yes I do sense an enchantment emitting from him. Let me see," she close4d her eyes and mumbled some magic words then a black slug came out of his mouth. (A/N: this is the same as Haku in the movie).

Kyoya sat up rubbing his head, "Hn, uh what happened?" he asked still dazed.

"Why don't you tell us." Haku demanded rather than asked. "Tell us everything you remember."

"Um… ok well after school I went to confess my love for the most beautiful girl in the school. I knocked on the door she answered and I asked her to be my girlfriend. She turned me down and shut the door. I was walking home when she," he pointed to Zineba "came up to me and told me she knew a way to make Chihiro love me." He paused as if afraid to continue the spoke again "I agreed and the rest felt like a bad dream I had no control over. I was back at Chihiro's house _I _broke one of the windows to get in the house. My body was moving on its own I, _I _grabbed a knife and made _my_ way upstairs. _I _saw her terrified I don't know why but my voice acted on its own. And I, _it_ said _'you will love me Chihiro I will make you love me.' _ Then _I _went to stab her but something glowed and deflected the knife and _I _only got her arm. She ran and _I _chased her into the woods. Eventually she was out of sight and _I _walked around until _I _found a tunnel and went through. Then you showed up." He pointed to Haku "That's all I can remember." He finished. (A/N: when he says _I_ or _ my _instead of I or my he is referring to whatever was controlling his body).

"My sister's magic for controlling people is very strong." Zineba stated.

"Yah um, Zineba when Chihiro told me about _him_ attacking her she said the hair tie you, No Face, Boa, and Yu-bird all made her glowed." Said a very confused Haku.

Zineba let out a small laugh and spoke "Of course it did I did put a protection spell on it."

"Wait so if she were to say drop it somewhere then -." Haku was cut off.

"Are you reffering to her almost drowning:" Zineba asked (A/N: Zineba _is _a witch she _can_ see things without being there so don't ask about it). Haku nodded and Zineba spoke again, "Yes because the protection spell is on that one object so naturally when she dropped it after she entered the Spirit World it could no longer protect her. Had she not dropped it then the wave that swept her into the sea would have been deflected." She explained. (A/N: That is the significance of her dropping the hair tie).

Haku spoke "Ok so now I know that Yubaba is the reason for Kyoya attacking Chihiro and that she was protected and all that, but what about them?" he asked pointing to Chihiro's parents.

"Well" Zineba began " it's quite complicated, but they are spirits in their own right."

"What do you mean 'In their own right'?" asked a still confused Haku.

"Sit down and I'll make some tea, the I'll explain." She said walking to a little stove in the corner. (A/N: Zineba now owns the bath house, and she made some renovations to make the office more useful). She made the tea and returned handing Haku a cup. "Now I suppose I should start at the beginning. Long ago there was a war erupting between the spirits the king of the earth spirits feared he would not be able to protect he infant son. The king of the wind spirits feared he would lose his daughter if things got out of hand. The two kings decided to save their children they would have to send them to the Human World. However the only way to ensure that their enemies did not go after their children was to place their spirits into human infants. However something went wrong with the spell and the children's spirits were sent to the future. Chihiro's parents where those two infants that the two spirits found. When they died in the Human World they were no longer trapped in human bodies, and they came to the Spirit World. So you see they are in their own right spirits not just lost souls." Zineba finished. (A/N: I refer to people who die in the human world as lost souls).

"But wait two spirits trapped in human bodies had a _human_ daughter what does that make Chihiro?" Haku asked.

"Well she is the daughter of two _royal spirits_ so naturally she in turn is also a spirit she is just trapped in a human body. Two weeks in the Spirit World and she will fully become a spirit." Zineba answered.

"What kind of spirit?" Asked a very shocked Haku.

"Well as you know wind and water spirits are dragons. (A/N: although Haku is a river spirit it falls in the category of water). Fire and earth spirits are foxes. She is the daughter of a dragon and a fox. She takes after her mother most so most likely a wind spirit. But there is the chance that she could be an earth spirit. Considering her background her mother's parents were a fire and a wind spirit. Whereas her father's parents were a water and a earth spirit. That being said there is also a strong possibility that she will be able a nature spirit and able to transform into a dragon or a fox depending on the terrain (terrain=landscape) she is on. And along with that she would have control over all the elements. But we won't know until she becomes a spirit." Zineba explained

"So wait if she really is a nature spirit then that would me…" Haku began.

"Yes she would be more powerful than me, you, and Yubaba combined." Zineba finished.

A/N: Wow there were a lot of author's notes sorry about that guys but anyway what did you think good, bad? Should I make Chihiro into a nature spirit? I'm not sure about it so why don't you people tell me what you want and I'll write two different versions while I'm at school so I can update no matter what is chosen.


	8. Chapter 8: A Mysterious Spirit

A/N: Hey everyone thanks for all the great reviews. Sorry for the long wait but here it is chapter 8 and I took some readers advice and made the chapter longer also one of my original character's is in this story just a little heads up so hope you like it please READ AND REVIEW. And I dedicate this chapter to Fashionista21 for encouraging me to write more.

Chapter 8: A Mysterious Spirit

Chihiro awoke to the sound of little soot ball squeaks. "I'm fine," Chihiro assured the little balls of soot. "Where's Haku?" she asked turning to the old spider like boiler man.

The old man turned away from his station and smiled "With your parents." He replied simply. Then saw Chihiro's eyes beginning to well up, and mentally kicked himself for his stupidly. "The fact of the matter is that your parents are actually spirits not just lost souls." He quickly restated. "How are you feeling? Do you feel better now that you've had some rest?" she nodded and he continued "if you feel up to it Zineba would like to see you in her office." He informed turning back to his herbs.

"Granny? She's here? Where's her office?" Chihiro asked now full of questions.

"Calm down child, now to answer your questions. Yes Zineba is here. Her office is Yubaba's old office. She now owns the bath house." He informed.

Chihiro looked at him thoroughly confused "But what about Yubaba and Boa? Are they alright? Did something happen to them?" she asked franticly.

"Calm down child," he said, he was getting a headache. "Just go see Zineba and she will explain everything that you want to know." He said rubbing his temples.

Chihiro arrived at Zineba's office and before she could stop to knock the door opened itself. She walked through the halls until she finally arrived at the room and saw her parents. Her eyes began to well up as she stared at the two spirits. "M-mom, d-dad?" she questioned then she ran and hugged her parents.

"I told you she'd be surprised" stated Zineba.

"Granny!" Chihiro shouted as she ran to hug the old witch "but how are they here I thought only spirits were allowed into the Spirit World."

"Child please sit down we have much to discuss." Stated Zineba pulling up a chair.

"Yes ma'am" Chihiro said as she sat down. "I have a few questions. First is how my parents are here. Second is why you're running the bath house."

"I knew you would have questions well I shall start with your first questions. Your parents are spirits they always were but did not realize it until they died and that's all you need to know for now. As for me being here, after you left so did my sister and with no one to run the bath house I had to take over." Explained the old witch. "Also you are going to become a spirit; however it is possible you may lose all you memories." She stated grimly.

"N-no! I don't want to lose my memories if that happens then I won't remember anyone. I won't remember Haku." Chihiro protested

"I know but just because you forget doesn't mean you won't be able to reform the bond you have with him."

"I don't care I don't want to forget!" she shouted as she ran out of the office with tears in her eyes.

"Well that didn't go as I had hoped" Zineba said with a sigh.

"Would you like for me to talk to her. You've always said I have a way with words. Perhaps she'll listen if I talk her down a bit" said a young woman as she entered the room.

"Aqua would you please? It would be very helpful." Zineba stated.

Aqua smiled as she turned on her heel and left to find Chihiro.

"Why? Why my memory? I don't want to forget." Chihiro said to no one in particular.

"You know you really should let people finish speaking before you run out on them."

Chihiro looked up to see a young woman that looked to be about 18. She had the ears and tail of a wolf that were the color of a greenish blue aqua. Her hair, the same color as her ears and tail, was long and flowing it reached just to her knees. Her eyes were a piercing deep blue that looked as if they could look into your soul, yet she had a look that was soft and kind. She wore a white dress; the sleeves fell just off her shoulders and went down to her mid thigh. On her right wrist was a bracelet with what looked to be the crest of the wolves on it. She had the exact same thing on her left ankle. To Chihiro she looked like a goddess.

"W-who are you?" asked Chihiro a bit intimidated by how beautiful the woman was. "Are you a spirit?"

"Yes, my name is Aqua Inumi. I am a wolf spirit I control all things water." She explained.

"But wait I thought the only types of spirits that could control water were dragons." Stated a thoroughly confused Chihiro.

"No that's the most common types, any type of spirit can control any type of element." Explained the wolf spirit. "You know there is a chance you won't lose your memory. It is a possibility that during your transformation you could lose it, however if you truly want to remember there is a way." Aqua told her.

"What? Really? How?" asked a very interested Chihiro. "Well water is known as the element with the ability to heal. If a spirit with control over water like say Haku, were to kiss you during you transformation your memory would be intact." She explained.

"But if it doesn't wor-"

"Your destiny is calling you Chihiro are you really going to ignore it!" snapped Aqua.

"What do you mean my destiny?"

"Look I can't tell you yet how I know but I can tell you I know it's your destiny." She said looking directly into Chihiro's chocolate brown eyes.

Aqua turned her gaze to the ground "It's your choice if you don't want to risk it then go back to the Human World now, just remember though when destiny calls you should answer." And with that the beautiful wolf spirit left.

"When destiny calls huh, why can't destiny just call someone else" said Chihiro to herself.


	9. Chapter 9: Aqua's Past

A/N: Hello all my dedicate reader thank you for all your reviews they were really inspiring and I've decided to start updating every Friday night. So anyway this chapter is mainly about Aqua ok it's all about her and her past and why she wants Chihiro to become a spirit and why she's helping her. Also I'll introduce Aqua's sisters more of my OCs. So without further ado I present Aqua's Past.

Chapter 9: Aqua's Past

"Hey sis welcome back." Greeted a very hyperactive fauna wolf spirit. "So did you convince her to become a spirit?"

"I don't know only time will tell. So Vine what are you doing home, I thought you and Hekiro were checking up on the damage from the earthquake in the Human World." Replied Aqua

Vine was a budding wolf spirit of the age of 14 she her ears, tail, and hair were a lush green emerald color. Her hair was short and shoulder length except for her dirty blonde bangs which she separated evenly to each side that reached just above her elbows. Her eyes were an ivory color that were exciting and full of life to match her upbeat personality. She wore a forest green dress that had one strap over her left shoulder the dress reached to her ankles.

"Yah we were half way there when mom called us back saying it was too dangerous because the land was so unstable we're going back in a few days" someone said in a crackly voice that sounded like a boy going through puberty.

"Yah pretty much" Vine added turning to her twin brother Hekiro. They were very different even thought they were the same height and had the same face Hekiro had dirty blonde hair that matched the color of his ears and tail except for his bangs which were that of an emerald color. His hair was short and spiky and his eyes were a piercing bright almost glowing yellow that held a more scowling look to them. Hekiro wore a rocky brown muscle shirt and blue jeans.

"Umm… hey sis I was wondering why don't you ever tie your hair back anymore?" Vine shyly asked.

"Because Sumichi always used to tell me how beautiful I was when my hair was down. In a way I feel closer to him when my hair is down. He always said that I looked like a goddess with my hair down." Aqua smiled as she reminisced at the memory or her lost lover.

"Wow I know you loved him and all but he's gone now you should just move on" Said a voice from the other side of the room.

"Torch you don't know that!" shouted Aqua to the flame wolf spirit.

Torch was the wolf spirit that controlled fire. Her ears, tail, and hair all looked like fire. Her hair was long and reached her mid back except for her silver bangs that reached her shoulder and were pushed to the left. Her eyes were threatening and fierce and looked like there was fire raging inside them. She wore a dress that matched her hair it had one long sleeve on the left and the dress reached her mid thigh. "Look we all saw him get shot even spirits can die if they are injured badly enough and believe me that was bad" Torch retorted.

"Shut up he is not gone. He's out there I know it and I will be with him again one day!" shouted Aqua as she ran out of the room with tears in her eyes.

"Torch when will you learn?" sighed a wind wolf spirit. "Honestly you could have at least worded it different."

"Shut it Breeze" Torch retorted to her twin sister. Breeze was the wind wolf spirit of the family she was almost a mirror of Torch they're hair were the same length only Breeze had silver hair with bangs that looked like fire pushed to the right. Her ears, tail, and eyes were also silver and her eyes were more of an innocent look. Her dress was just like torch's except the sleeve was on her right shoulder and was Silver.

_I know you're out there and we will be together again one day_ Aqua thought to herself. _I still remember that day…_

Aqua's memory – lyrics from moonlight shadow added for mood setting and visulation purposes-

_The last that ever she saw him, carried away by the moonlight shadow._

Aqua awoke to a knock on her door "Who is it?" she asked groggily.

"It's me" answered a deep voice "listen we need to get out of her now."

"What, why? What's wrong?" she asked

"Don't worry about it I'll explain later just get dressed." He answered.

"O-ok" she stuttered.

_ He passed on worried and warning, carried away by a moonlight shadow._

They ran from the castle "What's going on?" Aqua finally asked stopping in her tracks.

"Do you love me? Will you love me no matter what even if your family doesn't?" he asked turning to her.

"Yes of course why?"

Sumichi walked closer to her and tilted her chin upward. He leaned down to kiss her "I just needed to her you say it" he stated confusing her.

_Lost in a riddle that Saturday night, far away on the other side._

They ran fighting past the family guards. _'This is hopeless' _she thought. '_We'll never get away'_

_He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight, and she couldn't find how to push through._

They ran through the forest as the wind howled _'Breeze and Vine must be trying to locate us'_ Aqua thought as she noticed the wind picking up and the trees shifting.

_The trees that whisper in the evening, carried away by a moonlight shadow._

_ Sing a song of sorrow and grieving, carried away by a moonlight shadow. _

They were running along a river when Aqua spotted rogue spirit on the other side of the river. _'Where's that shine coming from?'_ she thought to herself.

_ All she saw was the silhouette of a gun, far away on the other side._

The spirit took aim and fired.

_ He was shot six times by a man on the run, and she couldn't find how to push though._

"SUMICHI!" Aqua cried in a blood curling scream as she fell to her knees crying, hoping, praying for him to be alright. She watched helplessly as he fell into the fast current of the river and disappeared.

_I stay I pray, I see you in heaven far away_

_ I stay I pray, I see you in heaven one day_

Hours passed as she mourned her dead lover and suddenly got a vision of Sumichi hurt but alive.

_ 4am in the morning, carried away by a moonlight shadow._

_ I watched your vision forming, carried away by a moonlight shadow_

Aqua watched out of her window and waited for him hoping he would come.

_Star was glowing in the silvery night, far away on the other side_

_ Will you come to talk to me this night, but she couldn't find how to push though_

_'It's possible I may never find you again. I may never find you but we will be together again one day'_ Aqua thought to herself. _'I'll wait for you.'_

_I stay I pray, I see you in heaven far away_

_ I stay I pray, I see you in heaven one day_

End Flashback

_I know you're out there you sent me that vision to let me know you were alright then disappeared into the shadow of the moonlight._ Aqua thought as she dried her eyes and entered Kairi's room. "Hey Kairi how's it looking?" Aqua asked a six year old time wolf spirit.

Kairi was very intelligent for a six year old mostly due to the fact she could look into the future or stop time. Her ears, tail, hair, and eyes were all a deep violet color. Her hair was layered and reached just passed her shoulders. Her eyes were sweet and innocent. She wore an ocean blue dress with long see-though sleeves the dress went down to her knees. "She will become a nature spirit" Kairi spoke "However we'll have to fix her memory after the fact."

"Well I guess Kohaku will just have to help her make her trip up here then. Just think those two traveling all alone in the Spirit World you never know what might happen." Aqua said with a giggle. "Oh yeah what about Yubaba? Is she going to attack Chihiro again?"

"She is in the Spirit World but I can't find her. She's planning something thought and it could change the future for the worst. Um… Onee-Chan why are working so hard to help Chihiro? You don't really know her." Kairi stated.

"Because you saw her future and in that future she was so sad because she returned to the Human World and couldn't be with Kohaku. I want her to be happy with the one she loves. You should never have to live without the one you love." Aqua answered tears threatening to fall.

"You mean like you and Sumichi?" asked a voice from the doorway.

"Yes Kiara. I don't want anyone to ever have to suffer like this." Aqua replied.

Kiara was a wolf spirit capable of performing white magic. Her ears, tail, and hair were as white as snow. Her hair was long and beautiful it stopped just short of her lower back except for her bangs which were black and parted evenly on both sides and stopped at her shoulders framing her face. Her eyes where a beautiful crystal blue that were strong and kind. She wore a dress that matched the color of her eyes with long sleeves that fell just off her shoulders the dress went down to the floor. She wore the crown of the wolf spirits that had the symbol of the wolves. She was the one of the oldest daughters of Kiera, Queen of the wolves. (Kiara has a twin sister who will be introduced in the next chapter when she meets Haku and Chihiro) "I know he's out there just remember you two are destined for each other and nothing can keep you apart. Never give up and keep the necklace he gave you close it will always protect you when he can't." and with that she left

A/N: yay uber long chapter and the next chapter is even longer and it has Chihiro Haku love scenes YAY! So what'd you think of Aqua's sister and her past? Sad yes but you never know what could happen XD I'll update tomorrow cuz I'm too tired to type the next uber long chapter please review


	10. Chapter 10: Roses and Magic

A/N: yay new chapter with ChihiroHaku love scenes :D. And today we will meet Kaira Kiara's twin sister. And find out how Aqua know for sure that Sumichi is alive. Also ever wonder why he hasn't returned to her yet hmmm I wonder….. well read and find out :D.

Chapter 10: Roses and Magic

Chihiro walked around the bath house aimlessly _I don't want to lose my memories but the only way to keep them is if Haku Kissed me while…_ her thoughts trailed off as she imagined Haku kissing her. Her face went red at the thought of the scene.

"Chihiro are you alright?" she heard Haku's voice call as she looked up to see him walking toward her. "Your face is red do you have a fever?" he asked placing his forehead on her's to check if she had a fever.

_He's so close to me maybe I should ask him now_ Chihiro thought to herself. "Haku um could I talk to you about something?" she asked shyly.

"yah sure lets go for a walk I want to show you something and we can talk on the way there". Haku responded.

Haku and Chihiro were walking down a very forested area. "So um Granny says I'm going to become a spirit, and um that I could lose my memories in the process but I met this girl named Aqua Inumi who said that if during my transformation that we were to… um well if we kissed that my memory would be intact." She said quickly as she could.

"because water is healing magic right? Unfortunally my magic is not strong enough but you will get your memories back I promise you that." Haku stated. "We're almost there close your eyes."

Chihiro complied and did as told then asked "Why do I have to close my eyes?"

"It's a surprise" he responded guiding Chihiro by her shoulders. "ok we're here you can open your eyes now."

Chihiro opened her eyes and gasped at the sight before her. There was a magnificent waterfall that fell into a beautiful crystal clear lake. "It's beautiful Haku" she stated as she looked to see the graceful coy fish swimming in the lake. She walked around a bit admiring the beauty of it all. Marble rocks bordered the lake and on both sides of the waterfall morning glories gracefully climbed up to the top.

"This is Inumi garden and you can come here whenever you want."

Haku told Chihiro walking up behind her.

"Thank you Haku" Chihiro shouted gleefully as she embraced the young river spirit. "I really love it here"

"Good I was hoping you would."

"Only when I turn into a spirit I won't remember this place or you for that matter." Chihiro stated sadly.

"Actually I happen to know a way for you to get your memories back after you transform." He said looking deep into her eyes. He leaned in slowly closing his eyes he kissed her. (A/N: finally )

Chihiro's eyes went wide with shock then she soon returned the kiss. After about a minute they broke away. "I-I love you Haku." Chihiro said into the silence.

"I love you too" Haku replied blushing slightly. "Hey come over here I want to show you something." Haku stated trying to hide his blush. "See those roses" he said as more of a statement.

"Oh wow they're so beautiful yet very strange" Chihiro commented.

"Yes those are the roses of the Inumi siblings. Each one of the children of the Queen of the wolf spirits has planted a seed here when they each turned five. They then poured a portion of their power into the seed, the rose will not die until the one who planted it dies. Each color represents their power. That fiery one belongs to Torch who controls fire she's 16. And the aqua colored one obviously belongs to Aqua who controls water she's 18. This pale baby blue rose belongs to Frost who controls ice she's 12. The violet rose belongs to the youngest of the Wolf Queen's daughters Kairi who controls time she's 6. The emerald one belongs to vine who controls plants or as some refer to it fauna she's 14. The rocky looking one next to it belongs to Hekiro her twin brother who controls earth. The silver one belongs to Torch's twin sister Breeze who controls wind. The white one is Kiara's who controls white magic she's 21. The black one is Kaira's and she controls black magic. Once you become a spirit you have to go see them in the wolf realm of the Spirit World." Haku finished.

"Why do I have to go see them when I become a spirit?" Chihiro asked confuse3d.

"Because when you become a spirit they are the only ones who can restore your memories." He answered.

"What why only them?"

"Because it takes a large amount of power to restore forgotten memories. Kiara and her siblings will perform a ceremony that will allow them to temporarily transfer all their power to Kiara to boost her white magic then she will cast a spell that will take a little while to perform. After that you'll pass out because of the strain of getting your memories back but when you wake up you will remember everything" he explained. "It may take a few days for her to restore your memories, 16 years is a lot. If you do become a nature spirit then it could take longer because of how strong your own power will be."

"Oh" was all she said. She looked at the roses again "Hey what are these two you never explained them Wow this one is so strange." She stated looking at a rose that had a different color for each petal.

"That one is Queen Kiera she has many powers that's why each petal is different. As for the yellow rose I don't know who's it is, but I do know that is the power of light."

"Yes the power of light, yet if you look under the petals there is dark blue almost black which is the power of darkness" a voice said from behind them.

They turned to see a beautiful young Wolf Spirit. Her ears, tail, and eyes were completely black. As was her hair except for her bangs which were white as snow. She wore the same dress as Kiara only her's was black. And just like Kiara she wore the crown of the wolves.

"Lady Kaira," Haku said as he bowed "It is an honor to be in your presence."

Kaira bowed in respect and spoke "Hello Kohaku and this lovely young lady must be Lady Chihiro." She said turning to Chihiro. Kaira bowed to Chihiro "It is an honor to meet you M'lady."

"Oh um it's an honor to meet you as well Kaira Inumi-sama." Chihiro bowed panicky.

"Please M'lady call me Kaira, so what brings you to Inumi garden?" Kaira asked.

"I thought Chihiro would enjoy seeing the beauty of the garden, Lady Kaira" Haku quickly explained.

"So um… Kaira do you know who's rose this is?" Chihiro asked eager to change the subject.

"Indeed I do, that rose belongs to Sumichi Ichinose. He's a wolf spirit but from a different clan he and Aqua fell in love. One night our mother called a meeting but did not tell Aqua. In the meeting she told us how the Ichinose clan was planning on starting a war with us. However Sumichi overheard the meeting and confronted his father about it. When he refused to fight his father tried to kill him. He came to our castle at night to get Aqua. (A/N: Yay true love) He didn't tell her what was going on but they tried to run away. When they defeated all the family guards Mother sent me and my siblings after her. When we reached them we saw Sumichi get shot and he fell into a fast current river, then he disappeared. Everyone believes he's dead everyone except me, Aqua, and Kiara." She said closing her eyes.

Wait if his rose is still alive then why does everyone think he's dead?" Haku asked.

"Kohaku no one besides me, Aqua, and Kiara know who's rose that is. After Sumichi disappeared he came here a planted a seed then poured his powers into it as a way to give Aqua a sign that he was alright."

"But why didn't he just go back to her?" Chihiro asked.

"Because his entire clans was out to kill him" Kiara said walking toward them "I came here to meditate 2 years ago and I saw Sumichi."

FLASHBACK

Kiara walked into Inumi garden in hopes of peace and quiet to meditate. She looked at the roses and saw someone "Who are you?" she demanded.

Sumichi turned and saw her "Kiara, Please do you have a rose seed?" he asked pleadingly.

Kiara gasped "S-Sumichi?" she stuttered. "You're alive. Listen Aqua's been searching everywhere for you come with me to the castle."

"I wish I could but they're waiting for me to show up there." He said grimly.

"Who?"

"My clan they want to kill me. If I go to the castle now Aqua would also be in danger. I won't risk her safety. But the least I can do is give her a sign I'm alright."

"You mean with this?" she asked holding out a rose seed. "Do you know how to transfer your Power to it?"

"Yes, thank you" he said taking the seed and planting it. "I wish I could talk to her through telepathy but some magic is blocking me so this is all I can do for now."

"How are you going to escape your clan?" Kiara asked.

"Well it's a long shot but I must find a nature spirit. Legend says they have the power to change hearts. Hopefully if I can find one then they can change my clans hearts." He said standing up "Please give this to Aqua" he handed her a crystal heart necklace that was the same colors as his rose. "I made it for her to protect her since I cannot. It's a very strong protection spell inside it please give it to her for me and tell her I love her. I'll search till the end of time to find a nature spirit to end my clan's plan." (A/N: YAY TRUE LOVE WILL PREVAIL)

"I will. Be safe and come back alive."

END FLASHBACK

"And that was it" Kiara said a single tear escaping her right eye, and one escaping Kaira's left eye.

"So if I become a nature spirit I can help Aqua?" Chihiro asked

"Yes, but that's not why she want you to become a spirit she just want you to be happy with the one you love, with Kohaku."

Chihiro and Haku blushed at the comment. Chihiro spoke up "If I become a nature spirit I promise I will do whatever it take to help Aqua and Sumichi."

"Thank you Lady Chihiro." Kiara and Kaira said in unison as they left.

A/N: YAY thanks everybody for reading I hope you liked it so where do you think Sumichi is and will Aqua ever find him. Will Kiara's spell be strong enough to save Chihiro's memories after she becomes a spirit. So many questions so much paper and unused space on my computer :P. I'll update Friday look forward to it oh and please review.


	11. Chapter 11: A Long Road Ahead

A/N: YAH i know i said i'd update Friday but i already had the chapter written and decided hey i should update today instead my readers might like that well have fun hope you like it :)

Chapter 11: A Long Road Ahead

Haku and Chihiro were sitting down on the marble rocks in Inumi Garden talking about the journey ahead to the wolf realm of the Spirit World.

"So we're going to leave before I transform?" Chihiro asked.

"Yes, we believe Yubaba may try to attack you while we journey to the wolf realm and she may try to convince you to go with her if you don't know who she is." Haku answered in a serious voice. "The road ahead is very dangerous, with many different terrains. The Inumi siblings have agreed to help us through them."

"Oh so we'll be traveling in a large group then?"

"No, you see each one of the Inumi's has a terrain they can help in. to get to the wolf realm we first need to get through Kami's Forest. Vine and Hekiro will accompany us though there. We may run into Kami himself if we do we will have to fight if we want to get though. However Vine will have the advantage there. Second we must get though Sunoma's Desert; Hekiro will have the advantage there. Sunoma shouldn't be a problem seeing as how she has a crush on Hekiro. Third is Nichi's Volcano where we'll meet up with Torch and Breeze, Nichi shouldn't be a problem if we have Torch with us. (A/N: hmmm why is that? ) Then we'll travel to the field of wind if we didn't have Breeze we could easily be blown away. After that is Kiemaru's Frozen Oasis where we'll meet up with Frost. Once we're out of there we will be at the edge of the wolf realm where we'll meet Kairi to lift the time barrier over the realm. Kiara and Kaira will be waiting for us to show us the rest of the way." Haku explained.

"Wow, that's a long trip." Chihiro commented.

"It is, we should leave tomorrow morning to meet up with Vine and Hekiro and pack what we need tonight. It'll be dark soon so we should head back to the bath house." Haku said getting up and offering his hand to help Chihiro up.

"Right, I just hope we can make it there safely." She responded taking his offered hand.

Haku lifted her up with ease. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear "I will protect you no matter what, my little spirit."

Chihiro blushed at the comment and kissed Haku. When they broke away she spoke "Hey Haku I just remembered when I got here two days ago you said someone else passed through the gate, who was it?"

"Oh yeah him well it turns out Kyoya was under Yubaba's control we've fixed that though so he's not a threat anymore. Do you want to go see him? He did say he wanted to apologize for his behavior." Haku answered.

"Yeah sure as long as he doesn't attack me again."

"As long as who doesn't attack you again?" called a voice from behind them.

They turned to see Aqua. "Kyoya, Yubaba had put a spell on him, and he attacked Chihiro." Haku answered.

"Oh my, that's awful are you alright Chi?" Aqua responded.

"Chi?" Chihiro questioned.

"Yeah it's a cute nickname don't you think so Kohaku?"

Haku just stood there and stared having no real answer. Chihiro piped in "Yeah it is cute." Chihiro then looked over to the side of Aqua and saw what looked to be a wolf the same color as Aqua's hair coming toward them. "Um… Aqua what is that?" she asked a bit intimidated by the wolf.

"Hm, oh that's Mist my wolf guardian. She has my power over water only her's are a bit limited. She's going to be joining us on our trip to the wolf realm."

"Oh? I thought we were meeting you at the castle." Haku blurted out.

"Well Mother told me I should tag along in case anyone got injured. Also she wants me to see Zineba about something. I'm not sure what thought." Aqua responded.

"Well we were just on our way to the bath house so you're welcome to join us." Chihiro said.

"Thank you, Chi. Come along Mist." She called to the wolf behind her.

Once they reached the bath house Chihiro was immediately glomped by Lin who had worry plastered all over her face. "Sen! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Lin demanded. "I went to give Kamaji his dinner and you were gone. He said you went to find Haku and hadn't come back yet. I was so worried something had happened to you." Lin finished still holding on to Chihiro.

"L-Lin… can't… breath." Chihiro managed to say.

Lin immediately let go "Sorry, sorry I was just so worried about you." Lin apologized.

"Its fine Lin don't worry about it, but please NO MORE DEATH HUGS!" Chihiro practically yelled.

"Right, right so where were you guys anyway. Somewhere to be alone and get away with anything?" Lin asked in a teasing voice.

"Inumi Garden" Haku replied trying to hide his blush. "But right now we need to see Zineba."

"Lin! You've got customers waiting!" yelled one of the Yunas that worked at the bath house.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." She yelled back. "I'll cat with you later Sen, I've got work See Ya." Lin said as she went to her station.

Chihiro, Haku, and Aqua reached Zineba's office and Chihiro ran up and glomped Zineba. "Granny!" she yelled happily. She started looking around "Where are my parents?" she asked.

"Resting, they're really tired right now." Zineba replied.

"Oh alright then I guess I'll see them in a few weeks."

"Oh! Aqua dear come in. would you mind preparing some tea?" Zineba asked.

"No, not at all Miss. Zineba I'd be more than happy to." Aqua answered walking toward the kitchen area.

"And Haku would you be a dear and go fetch Kyoya for me?"

"Alright" was his only reply.

A few minutes later as Aqua was finishing the tea Haku walked in the office with Kyoya. Aqua picked up the tray with the tea on it turned and saw a young man who looked about 18. His hair was dark blue almost black with yellow highlights. His eyes were the same dark blue only they had a yellow sunburst coming from the pupils. Aqua dropped the tray and gasped, "S-S-Sumichi?" she questioned in almost a whisper.

"Aqua I would like for you to meet Kyoya. He's a friend of Chihiro's." Zineba said.

Everyone just stood there in silence for about five minutes while Aqua and Zineba were having a telepathic conversation.

_Miss. Zineba what is going on? He looks just like Sumichi._ Aqua questioned

_I know my dear I pried into some suppressed memories. It seems after Sumichi left to find a nature spirit he crossed paths with a time spirit. The time spirit told him if he went to the Human World and stayed close to Chihiro he would find a nature spirit. He went to the Human World and did what the spirit told him. He assumed the name Kyoya and watched Chihiro very closely hoping that she would lead him to a nature spirit. However two weeks ago Yubaba found him and placed a spell on him suppressing all his memories of the Spirit World and everyone he knew in the Spirit World. She then placed a love spell on him to make him fall in love with Chihiro. _Zineba explained.

_But how do we get him back to normal back to being Sumichi?_

_ Only your mother is strong enough to break the memory spell and unlock all the suppressed memories. Take him with you to the wolf realm and as for the love spell I believe you may be able to break it in time._

"Um… hello?" Kyoya asked completely confused.

"Oh sorry about that you just look a lot like someone I know." Aqua said blushing slightly.

"Um… ok? Well anyway I just wanted to apologize for hurting you Chihiro. I wasn't quiet myself" Kyoya said bowing apologetically.

"It's alright I know you didn't mean it. Besides it wasn't even your fault so don't worry about it." Chihiro replied.

"Thank you for being so kind and understanding."

"Oh Kyoya, Chihiro, Haku, and Aqua are going on a trip to the wolf realm if you go with them then we could possibly help you with that memory blank you told me about." Zineba said.

"Oh that would be great to be able to remember I'm not sure what's wrong with my memory. So if you think that going with them could help my memory I'd be more than happy." Kyoya replied.

"Great! We leave tomorrow Miss. Zineba should take care of supplies for you so be up bright and early." Aqua chimed in.

_Wow she has the ears and tail of a wolf and yet she's so beautiful she looks like a goddess. I've never met her before yet she seems so familiar and her eyes are so deep. She is absolutely gorgeous I feel as if I should know her but I don't recognize her. _Kyoya thought to himself "Uh… oh yeah bright and early I'm just going to go to bed now goodnight everyone. Um goodnight Aqua." Kyoya said blushing as he left.

"I think he likes you Aqua" Chihiro chimed in happy to see Kyoya showing some interest in someone else for a change.

"Well that's enough excitement for tonight everyone should go and get a good night's rest. You have a very long and tiring road ahead of you and you will need your energy." Zineba said.

"Alright, goodnight" Haku and Chihiro said in unison.

"Oh and Aqua" Zineba said after Chihiro and Haku had left. "Don't give up on him you can break this spell and you will break it. You two will be together again but only if your love is strong enough so never give up." Zineba finished.

"Thank you Miss. Zineba I will remember that and I will never give up." Aqua replied admiring the necklace around her neck. The same necklace Sumichi had made for her.

A/N: and that's it for this chapter so I bet you didn't see that coming Kyoya really being Sumichi with a spell cast on him. Will Aqua be strong enough to break the love spell or will she lose Sumichi forever? And will they make it to the wolf realm before Chihiro transforms into a spirit? What's Yubaba planning? So many questions and so many chapters to write and type. Look forward to the next chapter and as always review


	12. Chapter 12: The Journy Begins

**Aqua Angel:** hey guys so apparently there has been some confusion with what's going on.

**Kyoya:** oh really I never would have guested then again I don't even know who I am.

**Aqua Angel:** that's one then the readers are confused about I tried my best to show it without having to say it but you are Sumichi.

**Kyoya:** is that why I have some strange interest it Aqua?

**Aqua Angel:** yes you still have the same personality even though you don't have your memories and you are in love with Aqua but you don't know it however when you see her those feelings show to some extent.

**Aqua:** ok Aqua Angel is that all we need to cover for now?

**Aqua Angel**: yes I believe so oh wait we also have to tell everyone who each love interest is.

**Aqua**: um ok well we all know that mine is Sumichi who right now is Kyoya. Chihiro and Kohaku, Hekiro and Sunoma, Torch and Nichi, oh and a strange twist of events Frost and Kami, Vine and Kiemaru. That's all that we have for now.

**Aqua Angel**: alright then let's begin the story.

Chapter 12: The Journey Begins

Chihiro awoke to a knock on her door. "Yes?" she questioned to the figure behind the door.

"Hey Chi, it's time to get up. You need to get ready for the trip. I've set out some clothes for you in the bathroom. Get dressed and meet us outside." Called Aqua's voice through the door.

"Alright, I'll be down shortly." Chihiro called to the wolf spirit in the hall.

"Ok, once we eat and double check that we have everything we need we'll head out." Aqua said as she left.

_Ok so first a quick shower_ Chihiro thought to herself getting out of bed and going to the bathroom.

Chihiro got a quick five minute shower, making to all the dirt out of her long dark brown hair that was as long as Kiara's. She stepped out of the shower dripping wet as she reached for a towel to dry off. (A/N: Is that enough detail for you?) _Now then Aqua said she left out some clothes_ Chihiro thought as she looked around the bathroom and spotted the clothes. _Here they are_ she put her hair up in her towel as she got dressed. She had a hot pink spaghetti strap tank top. Dark blue jean shorts that were just above mid-thigh with a hot pink belt that had a small blade hidden behind the buckle and white knee high socks. (A/N: I'm gonna explain her outfit it gets hot outside that's why she has a tank top and shorts and the knee high socks is so she doesn't get cut by any thorns.) She dried her hair and braded it tying it at the end with her purple hair tie, and went down stairs to join the others outside.

Aqua was sitting on the ground outside when she spotted Chihiro. "Oh hey, want some?" She asked offering Chihiro a rice ball.

"Sure," Chihiro answered taking the rice ball and sitting next to Aqua. "So where are Haku and Kyoya?" she asked.

"Right behind you." Replied a deep voice.

Chihiro turned around and saw Haku wearing dark blue jeans and a green muscle shirt. Kyoya was right beside him wearing the same thing only Kyoya's shirt was more of a gold color. "Oh hey, are we ready to go?" Chihiro asked.

"Yeah, once you're done eating we can go." Haku replied bending down to kiss Chihiro making her blush.

"Alright, then I guess I'll go get our bags." Aqua stated as she stood up to go retrieve the bags from the other room.

Kyoya couldn't help but stair when Aqua stood up; her hair was tied in a high pony with a long crimson (aka: blood) red ribbon that reached to her mid back. She had a choker around her neck that matched the color of her ribbon. She was wearing a black leather tank top that stopped just above her navel with crimson red gloves that went halfway above her elbows. She had knee high black boots, a gun strapped to the right side of her crimson red belt and a knife strapped to her left thigh. (A/N: her belt is one of those slanting types where it hangs on her left hip and falls off her right.) _Wow she's hot but still her hair up like that and that ribbon looks so familiar _Kyoya thought to himself.

"Hey Aqua, what's with the outfit?" Chihiro asked noticing that she wasn't wearing her normal attire.

"Oh, I wear these clothes when I go somewhere dangerous or when I go to fight. Everyone in the wolf realm has their normal clothes then they have their fighting clothes. You see mine is very unique because it has so many tricks to it. I've got my gun and knife in plain sight. Then I have my ribbon which would produce a shield if I was in danger, my choker can extend in length and I could use it to tie someone up not to mention it's unbreakable. My gloves are strong enough to break through anything. My belt has a blade hidden under the buckle like yours just like yours Chi, and my boots I keep a special poison laced blade in one for killing while the blade in the other only paralyses my enemies." Aqua explained.

Aqua went inside to get the bas while the others talked. "So," Kyoya spoke "Aqua seems… familiar did maybe you introduce her to me before Chihiro?" he asked hesitantly.

"Nope never I only met her a few days ago. Are you maybe interested in her?" Chihiro answered.

"I'm not sure however, it seems like I've met her before, sort of like she used to be really close to me. I just have this feeling that she's someone important to me. I know it my sound strange, but when I see her for, some reason I feel like I don't want to do anything but protect her." Kyoya explained.

"Well maybe once we fix your memory you can tell us." Haku said casually already knowing why Kyoya felt that way.

"I hope so." Kyoya responded.

Alright are we ready?" Aqua asked carrying 2 backpacks and wearing her backpack.

"I guess so," Chihiro answered a bit down casted "Is Granny not going to see us off?" she asked looking around.

"Of course I am" Zineba said walking toward the group. "I just had to find something for you and it took me some time." She explained.

"Find something for me?" Chihiro repeated in the form of a question.

"Yes, this" Zineba said holding out a necklace in the shape of a heart with wings and a dragon surrounding the heart. "Haku made this some time ago after you left. It's a special pendent, the heart repels harmful magic, the wings will guide you to anything you ask it (A/N: if she can't find someone then it can guide her to them.) and the dragon projects a shield if you're ever in danger."

"Wow, it's beautiful" Chihiro stated in awe as she took the necklace and admired it.

Haku walked over to where Chihiro was and held out his hand for the necklace. "I'll tie it for you" he told her as he took the necklace and tied it around Chihiro neck. "Never take it off when I'm not around it will protect you." He whispered to her.

"And you Kyoya I expect you to keep Aqua safe" Zineba stated winking to Aqua.

"Um… ok but I'm not much of a fighter." Kyoya responded.

"I figured as much so here." Zineba said handing Kyoya a sword with a golden handle and a dark blue sheath. "The person this sword belongs to always protected Aqua with it." She informed.

"Ok, then I promise to protect Aqua with my life." Kyoya promised taking the sword and strapping it to his back.

"Alright then, we should be on our way. Vine and Hekiro are early risers so they're probably already there." Aqua announced blushing slightly at Kyoya's words and started to walk away.

"Ok, goodbye Granny I'll see you in a few weeks." Chihiro said picking up her pink backpack and following Aqua.

"Goodbye, be safe." Zineba called back to her. "And Haku, don't you dare let anything happen to her." She warned.

"Don't worry I won't" Haku replied picking up his green backpack and following Chihiro. Kyoya followed without a word.

_I wonder when Aqua will figure out she already broke the love spell and that the memory spell, just like with the spell on my golden seal, can only be broken by love._ Zineba thought to herself as she watched the group walk away.

A/N: ok so I was late this time sorry about that but I was busy and my internet was down but it's back up now so yayz. Well hope you enjoyed and as always please review.


	13. Chapter 13: Kami's Forest

A/N: hello all my readers well I finally got all my computer problems fixed so I shouldn't be late in updating anymore. I hope you liked the last chapter even though it was pretty much a filler; I just wanted to avoid having any plot holes. Well that all I have to say so on with the story.

Chapter 13: Kami's Forest

"Mist come" Aqua called to her wolf guardian. Mist was at Aqua's side in a split second.

"Wow she's fast" Chihiro commented.

"She has to be," Aqua began "she needs to be at my side as soon as she's called. That's how all wolf guardians are trained." She finished.

"Wow that's amazing" Kyoya chimed in. "Hey are those three wolf guardians as well?" he asked pointing to a group of three wolves. The one on the right had emerald green fur with a sandy blonde stripe down its back, ivory colored paws and piercing yellow eyes. The one on the left had sandy blonde fur, an emerald stripe down its back, yellow paws and ivory green eyes. The one in the middle had golden fur with dark blue patches and eyes just like Kyoya's.

"Yes, that is Kidate on the right just call her Kiki. Tsuchi is on the left, Vine and Hekiro's wolf guardians. And the middle one is Heikou." Aqua answered.

"Wait who does Heikou belong to?" Kyoya asked.

"Um someone who's not here right now." Aqua answered panicky. "Anyway there her to take us to Hekiro and Vine." Aqua said changing the subject.

"How far are they" Chihiro asked.

"Just about five miles past Inumi Garden." Aqua answered.

"If it's so close then why didn't we meet them there?" Kyoya asked a bit annoyed.

"Because we're meeting at the entrance to Kami's Forest that's why" Aqua answered equally as annoyed.

**Telepathic conversation between Haku and Aqua**

_So Aqua what's the real reason we didn't meet at Inumi Garden?_

_ Kairi had a vision a few days ago the barrier has been broken and Yubaba is waiting for us there. Also it appears we may have some trouble with her later on. She's going to try and get Chihiro so we need to be alert. _

_ Ok well is Kyoya going to be a problem is we run into her?_

_ I'm not sure, Zineba said that we broke her hold on him; however he still doesn't have his memories. If we had freed him completely then he would remember._

_ That's true so how do we break the spell that is suppressing his memories?_

_ Zineba said that my mother might be able to._

_ But I thought that only love could break those spells._

_ I'm not sure either way we'll see._

"Hey is that them?" Chihiro asked pointing to two 14 year olds.

"Yes," Aqua answered as she ran to her siblings.

**In Kyoya's mind**

A 12 year old girl with long Aqua colored hair sat on a marble rock soaking her feet in the water of a lake. A 12 year old wolf spirit version of Kyoya was walking toward the girl "I thought you might be here" the boy said.

"Where else would I be, we always meet here." Stated the girl as she turned toward him.

"You know" the boy began to speak "I wonder what you would look like with your hair down." He said as he pulled the crimson red ribbon out of her hair.

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as her hair fell down her back and around her face. "There, you know you really look beautiful with your hair down; you look like a goddess." The boy complemented.

The girl bushed a light shade of pink. "No I don't why do you always try to embarrass me like that." She said shifting her gaze to the crystal clear lake.

The boy smiled and go closer to her so that he was in her line of sight. "Awww you're blushing, you know you're really cute when you blush, Aqua." The boy said.

"No I'm not, stupid Sumi you need to get your eyes checked if you think I'm cute." She said getting up "Come with me to see the roses Sumi." She said as she started running toward the roses.

Sumi just stared at Aqua as she ran. "She's so full of life, she always makes me smile, I love her and one day I hope I can tell her." Kyoya could her the boy whisper to himself.

**Back in reality**

Kyoya stood there confused _what was that? Was it a memory? Have I really met her before? Was I really in love with her? And did I use to be a wolf spirit?_

"Kyoya come on," Chihiro called.

Kyoya was pulled out of his thought by the voice and ran toward the group standing in front of the forest. "Sorry," he apologized when he reached the group. "I was lost in thought." He explained.

"You can't zone out like that in there, you'll get yourself killed that way." Hekiro said. Hekiro was wearing the same outfit as Kyoya and Haku only his shirt was a rocky brown color and he was carrying a walking stick. (A/N: it's much more than just a walking stick you'll see its use later though.) "Then again if you died I wouldn't care."

"Hekiro!" Aqua shouted.

"Hey personally I agree with him." Vine stated. Vine was wearing a green tank top with a short dark brown vest and shorts that matched the vest and dark brown knee high boots. She had green ribbons wrapped around her bangs and a green choker and belt which had two knives attached at the back crisscrossed in the shape of an x.

"Vine!"

"What'd I ever do to you?" Kyoya shouted.

"You broke my sister's heart!" Vine shouted back.

"I didn't do anything!" Kyoya protested.

"THE HELL YOU DIDN'T! IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE NEVER REALLY SMILES!"

"I don't remember anything so as far as I know I DIDN'T DO _ANYTHING_!"

"I'm done talking to you." Vine stated as she snapped her fingers.

A pink flower appeared in front of Kyoya and shot blue pollen in his face. "What the hell did you-" was all Kyoya managed to say before he passed out.

"What was that?" asked Chihiro.

"Sleeping pollen." Vine stated.

"OH GREAT" Hekiro said sarcastically "new we have to carry him. Thanks a lot Vine really."

"Oh shut the fuck up and make a carrier." Vine snapped. (A/N: she's in a really bad mood.)

"Whatever." He said as he held out his walking stick. Hekiro seemed to glow a light brown color then the stick changed shape and formed the outline of a gurney. _Bitch _he thought.

_Shut up Heki _Vine said to her brother through telepathy. Vine put her hands over the gurney outline she glowed an ivory green then vines appeared and wrapped around the outline, creating a bed. They strapped Kyoya in and drug him through the forest.

They were about halfway thought the forest and Kyoya was just start to wake up. Kyoya opened his eyes and noticed that he was tied to a gurney. "WHAT THE HELL?" he shouted.

"Oh Kyoya you're awake." Aqua stated as she stopped to untie him.

"Ok what happened?"

"Sleeping pollen, it knocked you out." Aqua explained.

"Oh" was all he managed to say as he watched her untying the vines.

**In Kyoya's mind**

A young six year old wolf spirit version of Kyoya was stuck tangled in some vines after he fell out of the tree he'd been climbing. He'd been there for a while by the looks of it when a six year old girl with shoulder length Aqua colored hair and ocean blue eyes walked up to him. When she spoke her voice sounded like an Angel "um, do you need some help?" she asked.

"Uh yeah, if you don't mind that is." He answered.

The girl began untangling the vines around him "I'm Aqua by the way, Aqua Inumi." She said politely.

"Oh um I'm S-Sumichi, Sumichi Ichinose." He responded as she untangled him and he fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry, are you ok" Aqua apologized as she looked over him for any injurys.

"No I'm fine" he answered. _She's pretty cute_ Kyoya could hear the boy thinking.

**In reality**

"there you go, now you can get up" Aqua said snapping Kyoya out of the memory.

"Oh um thanks" he responded _why do I keep having these visions? Are they memories? Are they even of me? That boy look like a wolf spirit version of me do I have a twin? He said his name was Sumichi Ichinose he has the same last name as me. Wait isn't that what Aqua called me when she first saw me? Is it possible that I am Sumichi? If so then why am I not a wolf spirit anymore? And why won't anyone tell me anything?_ Kyoya was pulled out of his thoughts by a hight pitched scream.

"Chihiro!" Haku called out.

Chihiro was being suffocated by a vine around her neck then the dragon on her pendented glowed green. It produced a shield that broke the vine's hold.

"What are you doing in my forest?" a voice boomed from the trees.

A/N: oh no a voice who could it possible be? How will this turn out? Will Kyoya remember that he's really Sumichi? And who could Heikou be the guardian wolf for? Oh don't you just love cliffhangers :D. well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always please review.


End file.
